


Lori Weston Meets & Joins The Team:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Love Story Of Steve McGarrett and Lori Weston: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abuse, Celebrations, Drama, Family, First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, General, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Making Out, Physical Abuse, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Torture, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:37:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1442044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: The Five-O Team needs help, So Governor Denning sent Lori Weston from Homeland Security, When the team is in trouble, She comes to the rescue, Do they like her? Stay Tuned, It's a scorcher of a story!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This really starts my "Steve & Lori" series, Please read & enjoy!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lori Weston Meets & Joins The Team:

*Summary: The Five-O Team needs help, So Governor Denning sent Lori Weston from Homeland Security, When the team is in trouble, She comes to the rescue, Do they like her? Stay Tuned, It's a scorcher of a story!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This really starts my "Steve & Lori" series, Please read & enjoy!!!*

 

The Governor was very welcoming, & he wants the Task Force to have the best, so he interviewed Officer Lori Weston from Homeland Security, & she is everything that he had expected, The Hawaii Five-O is at warehouse in the Oahu District. He knew that they could be in trouble, so he sent her to meet them there.

 

"Leave him alone, You Sick Fuck!", Commander Steve McGarrett exclaimed as he watches as the captors of him, & his team went to work on setting Danny up for torture, Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly & himself were struggling to break free of their cuffs, & Kono Kalakaua was just letting tears of emotion fall down her face, fearful of the situation that they are all in.

 

Lori in the meantime, got to the warehouse, & scanned around the outside, she unclipped her weapon belt, & took out her gun & had drawn in her hands. She notices a couple of guards, & she knocked one out with a roundhouse kick, & broke the other's neck, as she picked up her pace, she wants to make a good impression on the team, & she flipped up to the building, & looked down through the window, & gasped, she quickly got back down, & got her gear, & manuvered herself to the top again, as she was coming up with a plan in her mind.

 

Santiago, tbe Captor, nodded to his two henchmen, Martin, & Conners, & they ripped Danny's Dress shirt open, & placed electrodes on his abs, sides, & on his pecs, "Tell me what you know about our latest shipment", & Steve was nervous for his partner, & replied, "I don't know what you are talking about", & Santiago simply went to Danny, & leaned in a bit closer, which was a mistake, & let his fingers trail his chest, & said with an evil laugh, "You will tell me, My Sweet Haole", & Danny spat in Santiago's face with venom, "Fuck you !", Santiago immediately wiped his face with the back of his hand, & he turned to Martin & Conners, "Turn it to 10 as a warmup for our smartass friend, we will work our way to the maximum setting, 20", He left, & they did what their boss wanted, & Danny let out a blood curling scream, Kono could not hide her emotions anymore, & cried her eyes out for the pain that was being inflicted on her friend, Chin & Steve struggled more in their cuffs, & the Hawaiian Detective screamed, "BASTARDS !!", & Steve screamed with the same energy as Chin, "MOTHERFUCKERS !!", & the three officers watched helplessly as their friend slipped into unconciousness after Martin & Conners left the room.

 

Lori made it through a side door, by sneaking in, she found her a bag of her teammates's weapons dumped to the side, & she stepped up her jogging, & sbe found the room, where Steve & the others are being captured, she took a deep breath, & prayed that her teammates won't get hurt, & everything will go according to plan.

 

Martin & Conners came back with Santiago again, & the Five-O Team still refused to tell them any information, They tortured Danny more with the electrodes, & he screamed til his voice was hoarse, & he was unconcious again. Chin & Steve worked together & got their cuffs loosen, & Kono caught on, & did the same. Chin & Steve prepared themselves for the punches that they were gonna get from two new guards, Another was having his "fun" with Kono, When Danny woke up, Martin & Conners tortured him, When they caught Lori, they all nodded to each other, & then Lori came busting in, "Drop the guns, Assholes !!", & they did not a first, which made Lori angry.

 

"Put your hands up, A little bit higher, Very good", She said with a smile on her face, & another guard comes from behind her, & said, "Drop it, Miss", & she did as the Five-O Members looked at her in disbelief, she shrugged & then with balls of steel, she took out her guard, while the others did the same, & when they had Santiago & Co in custody, They introduced themselves, & went to the hospital, & after getting checked out, They went to debrief Governor Denning.

 

A month after their ordeal, The Five-O Team were relaxing in the office, & having some whiskey, They noticed Lori, & Danny said, "Come on, & Join us, Lori", Steve said agreeing, "Come on, we are just relaxing & not talking about the job for once", Lori said, as she shakes her head in the negative, "Nah, I don't want to ruin your tradition" & Kono pointed to the empty spot on the couch next to her, "You are ohana, You earned the right, Sit your ass down, & have a drink with your team, or I will sit it down for you", Chin said with a smile, "Believe me, You don't want that", Lori gave in, & joined her new ohana, & she felt like she does belong, & she has Governor Denning to thank for that, & her future with the Five-O Task Force.

 

 

Steve & Lori looked at each other, as the fun was happening, & they feel the attraction there between them, & it was like magic. They knew that if they don't act on it now, They will regret it forever, So they snuck off, saying they will be back in a couple of minutes, The Team nodded, as they had smiles on their faces. Steve & Lori took a walk outside, & got to know each other better, As if it was like a magnetic force, They kissed sweetly, & then it turned passionately, knowing that there is no turning back now.

 

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*

 


End file.
